creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo : Puedo arreglar la ortografía Creepy adicta (discusión) 21:00 16 jul 2015 (UTC) : Titulo en ingles (siempre pense para mi mismo que si no era un buen conjunto de palabras le resta puntos), redaccion algo pobre, historia muy poco desarrollada, no llega a causar terror ni nada parecido. ¿Con quien duermes? . Este texto peca de decir demasiado innecesariamente cuando podría ser más conciso y sólido.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que puedo arreglarla.-- 17:13 18 jul 2015 (UTC) : Propuesta dentro de todo "original", y bien manejada. Planteamiento bueno y desarrollo regular. Con los arreglos que se suponen que haran seguro queda al nivel que la wikia merece.. : Me retrase, lo siento. Denme unos días mas para culminar la reparación. -- 18:11 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Smiley Face reportaje . Es una excelente historia, a pesar del clásico referente (sonrisa psicótica). La última oración fue el colmo de lo patógeno. Parece un virus mal inoculado.------- R. I. P. Quo : Tipico caso de psicopata barato como los que veia hace unos meses con mis nominaciones multiples. No hay mucho que decir, uso del cliche, predecible y redaccion bastante repugnante para cualquier lector con buen criterio literario. Parásitos . Puede enmendarse.------- R. I. P. Quo : Lo unico original es la trama, el argumento, pero todo esto se ve borrado con los aires de teoria conspirativa, y la poca seriedad que le da la ortografia y redaccion en general de la historia. Pesima. : estaba originalmente diseñado para causar el terror entre los hipocondriacos. Sin embargo pareciera que el ensamblado lo hizo la mano inexperta de algún niño asiático esclavizado en aquellas grandes fábricas. Es menester que un Doctor nos proporcione la terminología adecuada y este artículo será la bomba. : .Se solicitaba a un doctor, tras un analisis de el paciente, declaro que el patogeno de su interior se encuentra en varias areas vitales.Solo puede desear una muerte rapida e indolora.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 05:26 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- R. I. P. - 18:09 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Mi papá Precisaré: ¿Pésima redacción o traductor detected?.------- R. I. P. Quo : Algo se puede hacer.-- 12:54 19 jul 2015 (UTC) : Al leer bien la historia se nota que no son errores de redaccion humana, si no de traductor. O estamos tratando con niños de menos de 11 años. : Hice lo que pude, perdon si no tiene la calidad deseada.-- 18:09 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Unos ligeros retoques y dará una perfecta impresión.------- The Nightmare Shadow . Podría incluirlo en Borrado Rápido, pero quiero que corra la sangre.------- R. I. P. editarla, pero ya lo hice xD Espero que ahora pueda seguir ''' : Debería haberlo colocado antes de editarla, pero ya lo hice xD Espero que ahora pueda seguir en la Wiki. Atte: Quimera : . Si bien es cierto, que ha habido un cambio notable, no estoy convencido. Hay frases clave (como en el primer párrafo) y orden de párrafos que deben ser corregidos.------- '''R. I. P. Quo : Pesima redaccion , ortografia, trama repetida, clichepasta de psicopatas otra vez. De estos con mala calidad y lamentable argumento esta repleto, no es lo que necesita la wikia. El Niño Demonio No tengo que dar muchas razones, de hecho, pero recalco que está mal redactado, tiene ciertas fallas en general y su historia no me parece interesante en lo más mínimo... 06:52 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Le he echado un vistazo y me ha llamado la atención la relación con el atentado del 9-11. ¡Manos a la obra!------- : Redaccion pesima, poco vocabulario, argumento algo pobre y muy mal manejado. Carece de calidad alguna, un articulo mas de la wikia sin utilidad alguna. La naturaleza humana TODO ESTE HORROR es por culpa de una pútrida redacción.------- : . Tiene demasiadas piezas sueltas. El inventor de este artilugio es un novato con iniciativa pero esto no es suficiente, debe practicar más. Eliminar. Claustrofobia Mala redacción, muy mal desarrollo de la historia y, ya de por si, una historia bastante mala. --- Atte: QuimeraMC : .------- : . Es una copia pirata al estilo "Polystation". Hermano Quo, haz tu magia. : .------- : Gran trabajo, gracias Quo.-- 00:06 31 jul 2015 (UTC) Minecraft Black Edition . Este es uno de los ejemplares dignos que explican por qué no deseo no jugar al Minecraft sino leer los "creepypastas" que tratan sobre esta temática.------- : .Maincraf ataca de nuevo.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 18:32 29 jul 2015 (UTC) El experimento de la cárcel de Stanford No puedo negar que la experiencia fuese traumática, pero no cumple con el terror de un verdadero experimento perturbador, como otros registrados en esta wiki.------- : Concuerdo perfectamente con Quo, fue una experiencia traumática... Lamentablemente esto no es Wikipedia. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:49 31 jul 2015 (UTC) Sonic CD . Punto aparte la mala calidad de esta "opinión", no distingo ninguna relación de Sonic.exe, dentro de este texto, con un creepypasta genuino.------- : Me abstendré de insultarlo(?). Sólo diré que es mala, y mucho. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:47 31 jul 2015 (UTC) Sally.exe . Es inevitable para un usuario promedio escribir un creepypasta de videojuegos sin apelar a ciertos cliché, pero lo que me ha puesto los pelos de punta en esta historia: el cómo empezó la tragedia, el terror, a través de un video aleatorio de Youtube... Sin más palabras.-------- El hombre de barro . Aunque es una muy buena historia, no se le puede tomar cómo Creepypasta.--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 23:15 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Me ha costado trabajo decidirme. Excelente y conmovedora..., oscila entre lo nostálgico, lo triste y lleno de suspenso. Acaso te refieres precisamente al último párrafo, en que se pierde esa atmósfera terrorífica. Es un creepypasta pero con la "redención" del monstruo. Creo que esta historia me ha dado nuevas ideas.------- Mi Amigo imaginario Guarda un potencial muy elocuente. Echaba de menos ese tipo de potenciales. Precisaré: pésima redacción, y desarrollo aglutinante y precipitado.------- Kathia Igual que la creepy de arriba. ¡Dios! ¿Es que tan cuesta ponerle párrafos a sus textos?.-- 00:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Me gustó mucho en verdad. La pútrida redacción, no.------- : En mi punto de vista, la historia esta buena; lástima por la redacción. Aunque si alguien se dedica a "arreglar" la historia, puede que zafe de ser ejecutado. Leynleyd of Zalgo. . Este voto requiere de un análisis. A pesar de encargarme del orden de los párrafos, existen demasiados "horrores" ortográficos y de redacción. El potencial es maravilloso, si bien me fastidia ese "Game over". Por si algún campeón o campeona se anima a salvarla, aquí la dejo.------- La verdadera historia del comercial de carabineros . El desarrollo del creepy no me convence en lo absoluto.------- Damián Gutierrez, una historia letal . Si alguien desea enmendar esos horripilantes deslices, que así sea. Para mí son imperdonables------- : No sé por qué, pero me dieron ganas de hacerle unos "pequeños arreglos", nada demasiado grande. ¿Qué les parece? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:36 31 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Era necesario ese giro. Ahora bien, ese mismo giro puede parecer una alteración de la atmósfera propicia a un creepypasta. Pero yo sostengo la idea de que el terror puede ser redimido y aquí se comprueba una vez más.------- Los 7 Pecados Capitales - Parte II . Muy mala calidad. Si no he nominado el primer capítulo es porque se salva por los pelos. Pero "esto", según mi criterio, no merece compasión.------- : El no poner tildes en "Terminó" es confuso, en el primer párrafo no sé si se hablaba en tercera persona, o si al principio era primera y después tercera. Por otro lado, entiendo el mensaje, pero no le veo mucho de "creepypasta" .-.. Lo único que veo es que se le salieron las tripas... No sé, no tiene sentido. No sé cómo explicarme. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:26 31 jul 2015 (UTC) Boca cosida . En mi opinión, es un mal chiste. Expone un desarrollo decadente.------- : La ausencia de comas, y el mal uso de las existentes es lo primero que noté. Pero dejando de lado eso, si bien me "gustó la idea"... Todo pasa demasiado rápido y sin explicaciones. Quizás si se extendiera podría salvarse. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:22 31 jul 2015 (UTC) Los creepypastas no son ciertos... ¿verdad? La ortografía es pasable, pero la redacción y especialmente la historia dejan que desear. Podría mejorarse, supongo. : . La propuesta es fascinante.------- Ojalá Es un simple poema de amor... : Menudo creepypasta(? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:17 31 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Es un poema muy original, pero no conviene a esta wiki. Borrado Rápido, hermanos míos, Borrado Rápido es ley.------- Detente “sheya”…por favor . En verdad, la historia es una promesa viviente; los defectos, por otro lado, son muy elocuentes.------- PENSAMIENTOS Porque no le encuentro algo especialmente terrorífico. Tiene un desarrollo pésimo y los hechos ni siquiera ocurren... : .------- : .-. Sin sentido alguno. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 01:18 31 jul 2015 (UTC) : . DragonSword123 Eyeless Jack vs Slenderman Parte 2 . Desde inició a fin se aprecia una terrible ortografía. Pésima redacción. El argumento no sigue la trama de la primera parte la cual sí fue una verdadera creepypasta. Incluyen la pareja de Eyeless Jack x Nina the Killer (pero eso va más como mi opinión personal) y Killers hacen acto de presencia sin haber ganado el permiso por haber ganado el concurso creepypasta rompiendo las reglas. Por mí, la desaparecería ahora pero como es una democracia, los invito a leer la creepyasta y decidir si la salvan o la matan. DragonSword123 : .Este aborto me provoco un sangrado ocular.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 02:05 31 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Ahora bien, en tanto temática, no se diferencia en lo absoluto de los vs expuestos en la Red, así que si alguien se propone la titánica labor de reparar esos horrores, podría cambiar mi voto.------- Un minuto Es un poema que de poema no tiene nada, una creepy que de creepy no tiene nada y... sinceramente solo son palabras centradas. : . Llámenme raro, díganme loco, pero yo afirmo que este es uno de los mejores poemas que he leído en mi vida. Al hecho de retratar lo bello y terrible de la vida con breves palabras y hasta "infantiles", yo lo llamo genialidad.-------